vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain
Captain was a rank in numerous Nexus militaries, and was also the general term for the commander of a spaceship, regardless of formal rank. It could refer either to a high-ranking space officer and for a mid-ranking ground officer. When used by ground forces, a Captain ranks above a First Lieutenant but below a Major. When used by space forces, a Captain ranks above a Commander but below a Commodore. Barrayar Due to the somewhat haphazard unification of the Barrayaran Imperial Service, there were several rank schemes acting in parallel. In the space forces, an officer with good connections might reasonably expect to reach it by thirty (early by historical tradition), and Aral Vorkosigan achieved it by twenty-eight. The rank tabs for this form of captain were blue.Memory chapter 6 There was also a possibly separate rank of ground-captain.A Civil Campaign chapter 19 Throughout the series, relatively few officers titled Captain (even if explicitly serving in space forces) appear to actually serve as ship commanders. Barrayaran Captains (whether ground- or space-related is not specified in this list) *Captain AucoinGentleman Jole and the Red Queen chapter 12 *Captain BrunDiplomatic Immunity *Captain Chris ClogstonDiplomatic Immunity chapters 10,15-18 *Captain Dr. D'GuiseMemory chapter 19 *Captain DimirThe Warrior's Apprentice chapters 17-21 *Captain Duv GaleniBrothers in Arms – later promoted to commodore. *Captain Korabik GottyanShards of Honor *Captain Simon IllyanBarrayar *Captain Clement KoudelkaThe Warrior's Apprentice chapters 1-4,15 – later promoted to commodore. *Captain MorozovCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance *Captain NegriShards of Honor *Captain Geo PharosCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 24 *Captain RaudseppCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance *Captain Roux''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 23 *Ground-captain SphalerosA Civil Campaign chapter 19 *Captain TuomonenKomarr *Captain UngariThe Vor Game *Captain VaagenBarrayar *Captain VorgierKomarr chapters 20,21 *Captain Lord Aral VorkosiganShards of Honor – later promoted to commodore and then to admiral, rose to the position of Count. *Captain Lord Miles VorkosiganMemory – rose to the position of Count. (Due to the nature of Vorkosigan's military service, it is somewhat unclear whether a ground rank or a space rank.) *Captain Lord Ivan Xav VorpatrilMemory *Captain Lord Padma Xav VorpatrilBarrayar *Captain Edwin VorventaMirror Dance chapters 17,18 *"Captain Security"Mirror Dance chapter 20 *"Captain Vortalon"A Civil Campaign chapter 13 Beta Colony In the Betan Astronomical Survey (known as the Betan Expeditionary Force during times of war), this rank was directly senior to commander. The individual in charge of a survey vessel was referred to as a captain by her subordinates regardless of rank.Shards of Honor chapter 1 Betan Captains *Captain MehtaShards of Honor chapters 12,13 *Captain Cordelia NaismithShards of Honor Cetaganda The rank in the Cetagandan ground forces was also called century-captain, and ghem-comrades holding the rank were referred to as ghem-Captain.Ethan of Athos chapter 8 The commander of the haut Ilsum Kety's ship was also addressed as Captain.Cetaganda chapter 14 Cetagandan Captains *Captain ghem EstifCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 16 *ghem-Captain RauEthan of Athos chapter 14 Other The rank is also used in planetary forces, nations, space stations, and mercenary fleets: *Captain Tav ArataEthan of Athos chapters 10,12,14 – Kline Station *Captain AusonThe Warrior's Apprentice – Dendarii Mercenaries *Captain George BannerjiFalling Free – GalacTech, on Rodeo *Captain Elena Bothari-JesekMirror Dance – Dendarii Mercenaries *Captain DurranceFalling Free chapters 3,7 – GalacTech, on Rodeo *Captain Elli QuinnEthan of Athos – Dendarii Mercenaries; later held rank of Admiral *Captain Sahlin''The Warrior's Apprentice'' – Felice *Captain Bel ThorneThe Warrior's Apprentice – Dendarii Mercenaries *Captain TruzilloMirror Dance chapters 2,4 – Dendarii Mercenaries *Captain Ky TungThe Warrior's Apprentice – Dendarii Mercenaries, later held rank of Commodore. Notes and references Category:Ranks and Titles